The Invincible Grif Whirlwind
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Eac3a1a9.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 28 |last = Super Almighty Bakugan |next = Initiate Counterattack }} is the 28th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on October 13th, 2012. Plot Continuing from the previous episode where Koh attempts to shoot Shield Leoness, he comments that Sho left a perfect opening for him to perform a tremendous attack. He shoots with his well-known might, hitting Dragaon and Munikis while Tri Falco acted as a sacrificial piece. All three Bakugan were driven out of the Gate Card while Shield Leoness stood triumphant in a Gate Card. The impact from the three Bakugan was so strong that the table was scratched. Master Jyou compliments Koh's perfect attack. It's Harubaru's turn and he shoots Rise Dragaon. Koh uses a new Special Shooting Technique called BakuTech Pride Chariot but to everyone's surprise, he stood Shield Leoness in another Gate Card. Karashina guessed that the Grif Brothers are going for a Double Stand attempt but Harubaru and Raichi could also pull an earlier Double Stand because Raichi is next to take a turn. Raichi takes his turn and attempts to knock out Shield Leoness but instead, it shifted Munikis to Dragaon's Gate Card and the two partners ended up knocking out their own Bakugan. When it's his time to strike, Sho took this as the perfect opportunity to stand Tri Falco in its Little Mode to result in a Double Stand for the Grif Brothers. One last Gate Card and they win the brawl. Harubaru attempts to shoot Rise Dragaon in a different angle but he failed because of the scratch mark left by Tri Falco in the first turn. Sho said that he did it on purpose. Sho stands Tri Falco in one Gate Card and Harubaru aims for a Direct Shot. Tri Falco puts up a tricky defensive barrier, causing both Bakugan to be driven out of the two Gate Cards. The Gate Cards also sustained scratches. Sho stands Tri Falco again. Harubaru tries again in the same attempt but it's futile and the Grif Brothers just laughed at him. Featured Brawls Koh Grif and Sho Grif versus Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi (Continued from the previous episode) Koh inflicts Critical K.O. on Tri Falco, Rise Dragaon and Hollow Munikis Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon Koh shoots and stands Shield Leoness using BakuTech: Pride Chariot Raichi attempts to inflict Critical K.O. on Shield Leoness but failed, knocks out Rise Dragaon instead Sho shoots Tri Falco in its Little Mode on Leoness' Gate Card, Double Stand for the Grif Brothers Harubaru attempts to use Bending Shoot but fails to stand Rise Dragaon Sho shoots and stands Tri Falco Harubaru attempts to inflict Critical K.O. on Tri Falco but it drove them both out of the Gate Card Harubaru attempts to inflict Critical K.O. on Tri Falco again but the same result happens. (To be continued on the next episode) Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif * Master Jyou * Master Shimo * Karashina * Jinza * Tohga BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Haos Shield Leoness * Ventus Tri Falco Notes This episode is adapteed from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes